


Short Notice

by MossyLogs



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Protective Moomintroll, but they're dumb and don't realize it, insecure snufkin, just a little, they're just trying to figure out how they feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyLogs/pseuds/MossyLogs
Summary: Snufkin returns one spring to find Moomintroll has grown taller than him. This sparks a shift in their relationship that forces them to consider the roles they play... and the roles they'd like to play.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 281





	Short Notice

It seemed Snufkin was early this year. Clumps of snow still hung like ornaments on the trees in the forest. Chunks of ice were only just beginning to break away and float down the stream. But most noticeably, many creatures remained tucked away in their holes and homes, still peacefully hibernating. No doubt the Moomins were much the same. Still, Snufkin liked to think that being early this year balanced out being late last year. Although, he was likely only a day or two early and he had been… quite late. But the Moomins were unlikely to know of the brevity of his earliness, only that he was, in fact, early. That was all that really mattered anyway.

Truthfully, Snufkin had suffered through a rather tough winter. Only a few weeks into his trip he had gotten into a bit of a row with some uptight farmers when he’d set up camp on their land. He’d managed to make off with some of their carrots and only a few scrapes and bruises. They had been most unreasonable though. He’d been causing no harm. He only ended up stealing from them out of offense at being called a thief and a lowlife. Regardless, the experience had set him on edge for the rest of the trip. He wasn’t able to be as open to meeting people as he normally was. Which may have contributed to his struggle to find sufficient food. There was no one to ask for help from. He didn’t like to think himself too reliant on help but when one finds oneself trapped and starving in a steep cave that’s slowly filling with water due to a bad rainstorm, one can’t help but wish they’d made better friends with the locals. That hadn’t even been the half of it. He shuddered at the idea of recounting the rest. It had all been quite harrowing sadly. Not as much of a reprieve as he would’ve hoped. So, he was quite eager to see Moominvalley again.

More than that, he wanted to see Moomintroll. His little friend had seemed especially bereaved at his departure last autumn. He’d looked up at Snufkin with eyes so full of heartache and worry Snufkin had wished he’d left without saying anything. Of course, that would’ve only heightened Moomin’s distress, albeit at a time when Snufkin wouldn’t have to see it. Thinking of his friend made Snufkin pick up his pace a little. Yes, he was looking forward to seeing him again. And every other part of Moominvalley… naturally.

Snufkin crossed the top of a hill and slowed to a stop. There it was, Moominvalley in all its splendor. He sucked in a hardy breath, enjoying the faint smell of spring in the air. He pulled out his harmonica and raised it slowly to his lips. He’d found himself much in anticipation for spring this year. He decided to use that for his new tune. He began playing, soft and delicate at first, almost like a whisper of something grander to come. He began walking again, using the rhythm of his steps to keep time. As he drew closer to the valley, the tune became more excited and vibrant, gaining momentum as he sped up himself. Oh, he was so glad to be back. Even still, a little sadness crept its way into the song, as it so often did. But it was different this time, more akin to regret or the fatigue of long waits. 

Small creatures poked their heads out of trees and burrows to watch him go by. Birds flittering overhead picked up the tune to use as their own. The droplets of melting snow beat in rhythm. It was almost as if his little song was luring spring to come sooner. Snufkin smiled behind his harmonica, closing his eyes. It was a shame Moomin wouldn’t be awake yet. There was a little more sorrow in the tune.

Snufkin cracked open an eyelid at the sound of the stream growing closer. He sauntered up the bridge slowly, taking his usual place sitting on the railing. There was no point in trying to alert Moomintroll to his presence, but he wanted to finish his song here all the same. A cool breeze drifted across the valley, carrying the tune far and wide. It was the sort of peace one could never hope to find anywhere else. 

_Slam!_

The peace was broken by the sound of a window being thrown open and a distant excited voice. Snufkin could hardly contain a grin.

“Snufkin!” Moomin was awake after all.

Snufkin continued his song, staying composed as he listened to Moomintroll frantically scramble down his rope ladder and sprint towards him. He spared only a glance at the repeated calling of his name, choosing instead to keep his eyes closed in order to finish playing properly. He heard Moomintroll come to a stop beside him, panting and wobbling a little. Finally, he finished and opened his eyes, turning to look at his friend. He faltered. Wait, something was off.

“You’re back early!” Moomin grinned up at him as brightly as ever.

“You’re awake early.” Snufkin hopped off the railing, a little unsettled.

Oh, now he understood. Snufkin couldn’t help the way his mouth fell open. For the first time in his life, he had to tilt his head _up_ to look at Moomin. Up. At _Moomin_. It seemed his friend had a bit of a growth spurt over the winter.

“I actually slept very well this winter,” Moomin said, apparently not realizing it. “I was already all rested up when I heard your playing!”

“A-ah, I see.” Snufkin could only gawk.

Moomintroll finally noticed. “Is something wrong? Is there something on my- erg… wait.” He looked Snufkin up and down. “H-hang on. Did you shrink?”

They stared at each other.

Snufkin burst into laughter. “No, by the groke, Moomin. You grew! Quite a lot it seems.” 

“I did?” Moomintroll looked down at himself and then around at the world in bewilderment. “I did.”

“As I said, a lot,” Snufkin said, softly.

The reality of their height difference truly hit him then. Whereas the top of Moomin’s head only used to reach his nose, the brim of Snufkin’s hat now only reached Moomin’s chin. How could one grow so quickly in only a few short months? Moreover, why did it feel like Snufkin hadn’t grown at all? Moomintroll seemed to be picking up on all of this too. A smirk spread across his face just as quickly as Snufkin’s fell into a frown.

“Well, well!” Moomin said, voice full of delight. “Fancy that. I outgrew the one and only Snufkin in only three months! Quite a feat. Eh, _little_ one?”

He was certainly enjoying this too much. Snufkin, on the other hand, felt heat spread across his face and he tipped his hat back down to cover his eyes. Though he would be remiss to admit it, this was quite the disconcerting turn of events for Snufkin. Moomintroll made a small irked sound in the back of his throat at Snufkin’s withdrawal. Snufkin ignored it and plopped down on the bridge, letting his feet swing over the side. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so unsettling if they sat. Moomintroll joined him, smiling knowingly.

“I hope not much else has changed in these last few months,” Snufkin mumbled, a little wistful. 

“In Moominvalley? I doubt it.” Moomintroll leaned forward to get a better look at Snufkin’s face. “Long winter?”

Snufkin nodded. “Certainly not my favorite.”

Moomintroll watched him in clear anticipation of an elaboration that Snufkin didn’t feel quite apt to give. Eventually, he seemed to realize this and they eased into a comfortable enough silence. They both did their best to ignore that the height difference between them was still evident, even while sitting. 

\--------

Snufkin was small. Moomintroll was _bigger_ than Snufkin. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought made Moomintroll strangely giddy. Perhaps it was because he had finally found a place in which he surpassed his friend. Snufkin was utterly wonderful at everything else. He was so wise and witty and great at fishing and prett- Moomintroll shook his head a little. The point was he was finally better at something than Snufkin. Even if that something was purely a result of biology. It was still something. He didn’t quite know why that was so important to him. It wasn’t like Snufkin had ever lorded those things over him.

Moomintroll looked himself up and down once more in the bathroom mirror. He was tall enough now that the mirror was too small to capture his whole head. The tips of his ears were cut off unless he bent his knees. How exhilarating! Maybe he was even taller than Papa now…

“Are you done in there?” A shrill voice cried, only slightly muffled by the door.

Moomintroll ran a hand across his face. Of course she would’ve woken up early too. He stood by the sink, not quite wanting to leave. He could just about hear her vibrating with impatience on the other side of the door. Had Moomin woken her up or had it been Snufkin’s arrival? He smiled a little. Snufkin really did bring Spring with him even when he came early. Moomintroll perked up suddenly. Perhaps this meant Mama and Papa were awake already too! Without a second thought, he threw open the door.

“Finally! You know if you spend so much time in the bathroom right after seeing Snufkin, one might think-” The nasty remark died on Little My’s tongue as she finally took the sight before her in. 

Moomin smirked down at her. “Yes? Something wrong?”

“Well...” She tutted and shook her head slowly. “Afraid to say it, Moomin, but it appears someone stretched you out like toffee during the winter.”

He scoffed. “I should thank them for it! Now, I’ll be able to squash little bugs like you easier.” He stomped his foot in front of her for emphasis. She didn’t flinch. “Well, are the others up too?”

“Moominmama is,” Little My said, squeezing past him to get to the bathroom. “Smells like she’s making pancakes. You’d better not go eating them all. No reason to regain your chub so soon after having it stretched out.”

Moomin tried to retort but she slammed the door in his face. He could hear her snicker on the other side. He grumbled a bit to himself as he made his way downstairs. It was perfectly natural for a Moomin to be round. That was part of their charm. Perhaps he would eat all of the pancakes just to spite her. He meandered into the kitchen, the goal set in his mind.

“Good morning, dear,” Moominmama said, flipping a pancake from the pan onto a plate. “It’s very early for us all to be up, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” He tried to inch into her line of sight. “Snufkin is back early too.”

“Really now? How wonderful.” She finally looked up. 

Her eyebrows raised as she straightened up. Moomintroll sagged a little as he realized he was still a bit shorter than her. He was definitely shorter than Papa then. She smiled warmly at him, although her eyes betrayed a little melancholy. 

“My, my.” She cupped his face. “Look how you’ve grown.”

“It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” Moomintroll said excitedly, the disappointment at still being shorter than his parents wearing off quickly.

She hummed. “Feels like only yesterday you were small enough to fit in my palm.”

“Oh, Mama.” He tried to puff himself up a little. “I’m grown now! I’m even taller than Snufkin, I’ll have you know.”

“I’m sure he was very surprised and impressed, dear.” She chuckled. “Breakfast is almost ready. Would you mind fetching everyone?”

Moomintroll nodded but he only made it a few steps before he paused. “Would… it be alright if I asked Snufkin over? He probably won’t eat anything but I’m sure he’d like coffee.”

“He’s always more than welcome.”

With that Moomintroll took off, excited to see Moominpapa’s reaction and all the more excited to spend time with Snufkin. The more time they spent together now the quicker they would acclimate to this small shift. Perhaps then Snufkin might even come to appreciate it. Perhaps he might even appreciate Moomin in ways he didn’t before. 

\--------

It was uneven. Snufkin sighed and tried readjusting the way he pitched his tent for the hundredth time. He couldn’t figure out what, but something about it was uneven. Maybe it was just that his whole world felt uneven. Usually, he wasn’t a stickler for these sorts of things but there was a distinct pit in his stomach he couldn’t ignore. It wasn’t so much a foreboding feeling about the future as it was a disquieting feeling about the way the world was now. Of course, he knew perfectly well what the root cause was, daft though it may have been.

“Snufkin!” Speak of the devil.

Snufkin looked up from his tent to see Moomintroll standing on the veranda, waving. He lifted his hat off of his head and waved it back leisurely. At least somethings were still the same. Moomintroll paused his waving, seemingly working something over. He raised his hands to cup his mouth.

“Do you want coffee?” He called.

Coolly, Snufkin dropped his hat back onto his head, considering it. On the one hand, he was always up for coffee. But on the other hand, he didn’t feel quite settled yet. He wasn’t sure if he was up to be around people. After a few more moments of deliberation (no doubt painfully long ones for Moomin), coffee won out. Snufkin started making his way up the hill, his approach all the reply he gave and the only one Moomin needed.

By the time Snufkin reached the door, Moomintroll had already run back into the kitchen. He followed, but not before giving a glance back to his tent. It didn’t seem quite so uneven from here. 

Moominpapa and Little My were both sitting at the table but neither of them acknowledged Snufkin as he walked past. Little My was too busy ferociously stuffing food into her mouth like she wanted to make some unknown point. Moominpapa, on the other hand, was pushing his food around his plate with a dazed expression on his face. Perhaps he hadn’t been ready to come out of hibernation yet. Snufkin stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, not wanting to intrude.

“Mama, where’s the coffee?” Moomintroll asked, rifling through a cabinet with unnecessary fervor.

“One cupboard over,” Moominmama said, giving Snufkin a smile and small nod to let him know he was welcome. “We had an excess of dried mushroom last autumn, so I had to move it a bit.”

Snufkin stepped into the kitchen. “Want some help?”

Moomintroll pulled the coffee down from the top shelf easily. “No, no. I’ve got it.” 

Snufkin hummed, shifting his weight a little.

“Why don’t you help me finish setting the table?” Moominmama offered, sensing his tension. 

He gave a relieved nod and followed her into the other room. She certainly didn’t need help, but it felt good to have something for his hands to do. Little My had already finished eating and was angrily blowing bubbles in her milk. This time she did notice Snufkin, an impish grin spreading across her face.

“Moominpapa,” She said, receiving only a grunt in return. “Did you know Moomintroll is taller than Snufkin now?”

“Oh dear.” He sighed.

“Seeing as he’s already surpassed Snufkin,” She goaded, enjoying the way Snufkin stiffened. “Soon there’ll be a new man of the house!”

“He hasn’t… surpassed me,” Snufkin muttered.

She rounded on him instantly. “So you admit you think you’re still better than him?”

“No,” He said firmly. “We’re equals. As we’ve always been.”

“Equals? You-”

“My,” Moominmama said, voice even but laced with a clear warning.

Little My snapped her mouth shut with a pout. She returned to irritably blowing bubbles in her milk. Snufkin tried to focus on the busywork of setting two plates and a couple of utensils. He tilted his hat down a bit to hide the pout that threatened to form on his own lips. They were equals, weren’t they? They were both self-sufficient, capable young men as they had always been. Nothing changed.

“Oh dear.” Moominpapa sighed again, placing his chin in his palm. “This has all come about so quickly. I wasn’t at all prepared. My son has entered a new stage in life, and I haven’t yet prepared to teach him all the lessons he must learn. Oh dear.”

“I’m sure he’ll learn many of those things on his own,” Moominmama said putting a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “And I know he’ll come to you as soon as he needs help.”

“I do hope you’re right my love.” He placed his hand atop hers and squeezed.

Snufkin turned back to the kitchen, wanting very much to drink his coffee and go back to his tent. He peered in to see Moomintroll turning off the stove. He smiled gingerly and came all the way in. Moomin glanced over his shoulder and grinned at him.

“Almost ready?” Snufkin asked.

“Uh-huh.” Moomintroll carried the kettle over to the table slowly. “No cream or sugar, right?”

“Right.” Snufkin opened one of the cupboards, looking for two mugs.

If things were to go the way they always did, Moomintroll would insist on having some. He would try to drink it black but inevitably have to add mountains of cream and sugar. Even still, he never finished it. Not that Snufkin minded. Truthfully, it was amusing every time. Moomin was certainly a creature more suited to tea.

Snufkin looked around a bit before spotting the two white and blue mugs they always used on the top shelf. He leaned forward onto his toes, straining to reach them. They could’ve used any mugs really, but those two were the only remaining pieces of that set. They were special, the only ones they ever used-

“AH, I’ve got it!” Moomintroll’s shoulder slammed into Snufkin and he stumbled sideways.

“Eh- hey, Moomintroll!” Snufkin cried, catching himself on a counter.

“Oh, sorry!” Moomintroll said, a little sheepishly, as he pulled the two mugs down. “You looked like you needed help.”

“I didn’t ask for help,” Snufkin said, not intending for it to come across harshly. He didn’t miss the way Moomin drooped though. “Just… warn me before you plow into me next time, okay? You’re stronger than you look.”

“R-right.” Moomintroll lit up abruptly. “Wait, so you think I’m stronger than you?”

Snufkin shook his head and chuckled. “Daft troll.”

He took a mug from Moomintroll and filled it with coffee. Moomintroll did the same and then followed him out onto the veranda. No point in drinking inside on such a lovely day (or ever really). Snufkin hopped onto the railing, letting one foot swing off the side. Moomintroll leaned up against it next to him. His tent still looked fine, so he tried not to let his eyes linger on it.

“Everything balances out eventually,” Snufkin mumbled, more to himself.

Moomintroll glanced over at him, eventually electing to just give a hum of agreement. Snufkin tilted his head down and took a sip of his coffee, a vain attempt to hide his amused smile. Moomin didn’t know what he was talking about, but that was perfectly fine with him. 

\--------

The first week of spring passed and it seemed everyone had adjusted to Moomintroll’s new height. Everyone except Snufkin anyway. While Little My had gotten over it practically instantly and Sniff and Snorkmaiden only still made passing comments, it still seemed to disorient Snufkin greatly. He didn’t seem to like looking up at Moomintroll, often preferring they sit while talking. He would get a funny look on his face whenever someone pointed out their difference or Moomintroll did something he couldn’t previously do. But worst of all was the _hiding_.

Snufkin had always had a habit of tilting his hat down to hide his face, he did it nearly every conversation. It didn’t use to bother Moomin so much as he could easily just lean down and catch his eyes again. Every so often, when he was really embarrassed, this would prompt Snufkin to bury his face in his scarf and turn away fully. It made Moomintroll’s heart swell with affection every time. But now it was much easier for Snufkin to hide like that without it being too obvious and it was much harder for Moomintroll to follow. It was starting to agitate him. They needed to go on an adventure, burn off some of the tension. The only question was where.

One mundane, breezy afternoon Moomintroll had enough. He was sitting under the cool shade of a tree, his back pressed into its bark, Snufkin playing lazily on his harmonica next to him. Sniff was up in the branches sprawled out and fast asleep, twitching every so often as the tree swayed in the wind. Snorkmaiden was contentedly picking flowers and twisting them into a crown, Little My beside her clearly getting progressively more disinterested with the project. Moomintroll shifted in the grass, feeling just about ready to burst. They hadn’t done anything exciting all spring and things would never go back to normal if they didn’t. He couldn’t prove anything if they didn’t. Although, he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to prove.

“We should go somewhere,” He finally said.

Snufkin opened his eyes and looked over at Moomin, still playing his song. He squirmed a little under Snufkin’s soft, curious gaze, his other friends not yet having turned their heads. He didn’t know why, but when Snufkin looked at him out of the corner of his eyes like that it made him antsy like Snufkin was expecting something.

“Like where?” Little My asked after a few moments of silence from Moomin.

“We could go to the beach,” Snorkmaiden offered, setting down her flowers and turning to face everyone.

“We always go to the beach.” Little My flopped back in the grass. “You just want to collect more silly shells.”

“So what if I do? They aren’t silly-”

Moomintroll cut her off. “I want to go on an adventure. Somewhere new.”

“An adventure.” Little My brightened at the idea. “Somewhere dangerous!”

“Dangerous?” Snorkmaiden stiffened. “I don’t want to go anywhere dangerous.”

Snufkin lowered his harmonica. “We could follow the stream. I’ve always wanted to know what’s at the end of it.”

“Splendid idea, Snuf! That way we won’t get lost either.” Moomintroll said eagerly. 

“That sounds nice, not too difficult,” Snorkmaiden agreed.

“It could lead to the end of the earth!” Little My was already on her feet. “Or a giant squid, or a shipwreck, or a pot of gold, or-”

Sniff snorted, lurching upright. “Gold?”

They all looked up at him while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to see where this gold was. Little My huffed and scrambled partway up the tree, using Moomintroll as a step ladder. She gave Sniff’s tail a tug and he squawked.

“Come on you big lug, we’re going on an adventure!” She said.

“For gold?” Sniff asked, rapidly climbing down the tree to follow Little My as she took off for the stream.

Snorkmaiden giggled softly as she hurried after them. Moomintroll stood and turned to Snufkin, offering a paw to help him up. For a brief moment, Snufkin just stared at it, that damned hat covering his expression again. Granted, this time it was more due to angle than Snufkin intentionally hiding but it irked Moomintroll regardless. Still, the moment was fleeting and Snufkin took his paw. Moomintroll pulled him up easily, remembering at the last second not to pull too hard lest his light friend be sent flying. He really was quite light. Moomintroll pushed the thought aside as they rushed after their friends.

It was a beautiful day, perfect for exploring. The sun was soft and not too bright, occasionally being obscured by the odd fluffy white cloud. A breeze drifted across the valley, mostly gentle save for the occasional strong surge. It was one such surge that whipped Snufkin’s hat clean off his head and into the air. Moomintroll, who had gotten quite a bit ahead due to his excitement for the adventure, spun around when he heard Snufkin’s cry.

“Ah, my hat!” He tried to grab it but it was just out of range.

The wind carried it up into the air and Snufkin began running after it. Moomintroll ran back towards it too. He gave a small hop and caught it just as it flew overhead. He nearly landed on Snufkin, both of them having been so focused on the hat they hadn’t noticed how close they’d gotten. They looked at each other, breathless and only inches apart.

“T-thanks,” Snufkin breathed. 

Just like that, it hit him. There Snufkin was in all his brilliance, no hat to hide him. Why Moomintroll could finally see the exact color of his eyes. They were a warm brown, like honey with streaks of gold that would glitter when the light hit them right. They were big and round, staring up at Moomin in surprise and bemusement. Moomintroll held onto the hat a little tighter, not wanting to cover up the sight just yet. Instead, he grinned playfully and plopped it down on his own head. Snufkin drew his eyebrows together lightly and his lower lip protruded a little in a small pout. 

Moomintroll could see all of Snufkin clear as day, no hiding. He wanted to burn the image into his mind. The soft freckles that were peeking out in the sunlight. The light rosy color that was rising on his fair skin. The dirty Auburn hair sticking out, fluffy and unkempt. Despite how infrequently he must wash it, it retained such volume and was even a bit curly at the ends. Although there were definitely a few twigs in it. As endearing as that was, Moomintroll made a mental note to somehow wrangle the mumrik into a bath later. Maybe his hair would be even softer and curlier if it was properly washed. It was such a lovely color already; he could hardly imagine what it would be like without the dirt. Beautiful. Yes, that word suited Snufkin perfectly.

“Hurry up!” Little My called impatiently.

All at once the moment was gone. Moomintroll took the hat off and offered it to Snufkin who took it back gladly. Once it was snugly back where it belonged, Snufkin gave Moomin a faint smile before taking off again, one hand keeping his hat firmly in place. Moomintroll didn’t follow immediately, watching as he ran off. There was a dull ache in his chest he couldn’t quite figure out. So many things this spring were unclear, and it had all come about far too suddenly. He hoped this adventure would make everything normal again, or maybe better than normal. 

\--------

Snufkin ended up leading the little expedition, it was his idea after all. He played his harmonica, trying to soak in the calm atmosphere of a walk during early spring. But that same unsettled feeling that had been following him for months lingered. Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll trailed behind him, chatting idly and pointing out fish and the like in the stream. Sniff and Little My took up the rear, arguing about something or other. Occasionally, Little My would come up to match Snufkin’s pace before quickly getting bored and returning to menacing Sniff.

It was simple enough to walk alongside the stream for a while but, as it began to wind its way over towards the Lonely Mountains, soon it became more uneven and steep. The trees became thicker and grew closer to the bank. Eventually, Snufkin stopped playing his harmonica to focus on where he was walking. Silence quickly enveloped the group as everyone tried to concentrate on not slipping. It had rained a few days prior and it seemed the ground was still quite muddy in the forest. More than that, what was little more than a pleasant stream down by Moominhouse had quickly turned into quite a strong river. When Snufkin had to scramble up a particularly steep slope and his foot got caught in the mud, they all started to wonder if this was worth it. 

“Maybe we should head back,” Snorkmaiden said as Snufkin finally pulled his boot free.

“But we’ve come all this way!” Little My cried. “And I haven’t even seen anything exciting yet.”

“There probably isn’t even anything exciting at the end,” Sniff grumbled, clearly meaning gold. “Also, I’m hungry and I want to be back before it gets dark.”

“Oh, let’s just keep going a little further,” Moomintroll said, sounding oddly desperate. 

“But Moomin-” Snorkmaiden started.

“Quit whining you babies!” Little My cut her off and tried to scramble past Snufkin. “I’ll go on without you if I have to.” 

Snufkin put an arm out to stop her. “Hold on, look.” He gestured to the other side of the river. “The ground’s much flatter over there. If we can find a place to cross, we’ll have a much easier time of it. I’m sure we can keep going a ways, find something exciting, and still be home in time for dinner.”

“Perfect!” Moomintroll grinned. “You really are clever, Snuf.”

“There’s a bunch of rocks over there,” Little My pointed a bit upstream. “I bet we could jump across those.”

“Oh, but the water is so fast here. What if we fall in?” Snorkmaiden said anxiously.

“Yes, I can’t swim!” Sniff gulped. “I-I’d _drown_.”

Little My rolled her eyes. “Scaredy cat.”

“Moomintroll and I can go across first,” Snufkin offered. “We might be able to find a log or something to lay across the rocks to make it easier for the rest of you.”

“But you can’t swim either, Snuf,” Moomintroll said, giving him a concerned look that made him strangely miffed.

“I won’t fall in.” He said curtly.

“I think we should go back and find a safer place to cross.” Snorkmaiden gestured down the river.

“That’ll take forever!” Little My gave Snufkin and Moomintroll a small push. “It’ll be fine. C’mon, let’s go!”

With a great deal of tension in the air, they made their way over to the rocks. Snorkmaiden was still muttering anxiously but when Little My got impatient arguing would get you nowhere. Sniff was wringing his hands and staring down at the water like it might jump out and grab him. Snufkin didn’t understand why he was so afraid. Sure, Snufkin couldn’t swim either but he had never been afraid of water. He loved the sea and fishing in the stream. He was also very confident in his balance and dexterity. He had never fallen in the water and he didn’t ever intend to. It would be fine. Besides, even if he did fall in (which he most certainly wouldn’t) the water probably wasn’t even very deep. It would be fine. It would be fine. It would be fine…

Snufkin jumped out onto the closest rock first, earning a startled squeak from Snorkmaiden. It was slippery and he wobbled a little, but he quickly had his balance again. He glanced back at Moomintroll who was watching him with that same look of worry like he needed help or was weak or small… Snufkin huffed and jumped across two rocks in quick succession, hiding his falters as best he could.

“Wait up!” Moomintroll scrambled after him.

Once he was out there on the rocks the river suddenly seemed much wider. The rocks seemed smaller. The water seemed to be rushing past much faster. He ignored the anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach and tried to focus. It would be fine. Moomintroll was several rocks behind and seemed to be trying to catch up. Strangely, Snufkin didn’t want him to. He didn’t want help. One rock wobbled significantly beneath him, nearly making him lose his balance. He jumped off at a weird angle landing on the next rock in such a way that he practically rolled his ankle on its slick surface. He ignored the pain, hopping a few rocks forward onto a larger, more stable one. 

He turned to warn Moomintroll. “Careful, that-”

“Ah!” Moomintroll cried as the rock gave out beneath him.

“Moomintroll!” Snorkmaiden shrieked.

Snufkin barely heard her over the sound of the rushing water and his heart pounding in his ears. He watched Moomintroll land awkwardly on his stomach on the next rock, almost tipping into the river. He was going to lose his grip and fall in. Before he had time to process, Snufkin was racing to help him. 

He wasn’t thinking. He was just moving. He had to get over there. He had to help. His vision was hazy. Pain spiked in his ankle. His boot slid off the slime on the rock. He tried to balance out. He overcorrected. He was falling backward. He tried to grab onto something. There was only air. The world spun. His back hit the surface and frigid water engulfed him. There was only water. 

\--------

“No!” Moomintroll cried, horror surging in him as Snufkin dropped into the water.

In an instant, he disappeared completely beneath the murky surface. Just as quickly as he had vanished, he reappeared, clawing desperately at the air and thrashing against the water. His hat was swept downstream even faster than he was. Moomintroll struggled to get upright again. Before he was even fully standing, he was jumping across the rocks. He could hear the others shouting but their words fell on deaf ears. He could only think about one thing, getting Snufkin out of the water immediately. 

His feet landed on solid soil and, without pause, he took off running. The current was fast but not so fast Moomintroll couldn’t catch up. He had to. If he could just get ahead of Snufkin, he might be able to catch him or extend something for him to grab. His eyes were fixed to the river but Snufkin had disappeared again. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes, but he willed them down. This had been a mistake. This had all been a mistake. He shouldn’t have let Snufkin cross the river. He shouldn’t have insisted they keep going. He shouldn’t have made them go to begin with. He shouldn’t-

Snufkin resurfaced, gasping for air. There was terror in his eyes, unlike anything Moomintroll had ever seen. Not on anyone, but certainly not on his usually carefree and composed friend. They made eye contact and his heart stopped. Snufkin made a strangled cry, and Moomintroll’s blood ran cold as he understood it was meant to be his name. Just like that, he was gone again. Moomintroll was practically hysterical for a moment. But swift clarity hit him, and he steeled himself with determination. He needed to focus. There wasn’t time to panic.

He wasn’t too far behind Snufkin now, he could just barely make out his struggling shape beneath the surface. Up ahead he could see an old willow tree hanging out above the water. Its branches hung low, the whole thing practically tipping into the water from the deterioration of the ground beneath it. It didn’t quite reach as far out as Snufkin was, but it just might be enough if Moomintroll could find a stick or vine to throw out. But he didn’t have time to look for one. Even if he could, how would Snufkin see it? He wasn’t resurfacing again. He… wasn’t coming up. Holy shit he wasn’t coming up again.

There wasn’t time to think. There wasn’t time to prepare. He needed to do something, _now_. Only the tips of the very small (really, so very small) hands Moomintroll adored broke the surface again. He knew that was it. If he didn’t do something soon Snufkin would die. He pushed the thought from his head frantically. He wouldn’t let that happen.

Finally, he got ahead of Snufkin. He was almost at the tree. There was only a vague plan in his head. Climb out, reach as far as he could, and pray Snufkin saw him and grabbed on. If that didn’t work, he would jump in the damn river himself and swim after him. It didn’t matter if he drowned, he had to save Snufkin. 

Not bothering to slow down once he reached the tree, Moomintroll used his momentum to practically dive along its branches. In an instant, he was at the edge of the farthest branch, ignoring the way it bent beneath him. Nowhere else to go, he wrapped his legs around the limb and reached out as far as he could into the water. It was dreadfully cold, sending a painful shock down his arms. He didn’t breathe, stretching his limbs so much his muscles burned. He couldn’t see, couldn’t tell how far away Snufkin was or if he had already been swept past. Please work. Please work. Please-

Snufkin slammed into his arms with so much force, Moomintroll nearly fell in. He did it. He caught him. The fact he was able to reach far enough to do so startling him far more than the force of Snufkin’s impact. He grasped his friend firmly, twisting and pulling so his head was out of the water. Snufkin gasped and coughed, thankfully still conscious. His arms thrashing about for a moment before they found purchase in Moomintroll’s fur. He clung frantically to Moomintroll, wheezing and seemingly still struggling to get air in. He was fighting too much, pulling at Moomin and kicking his legs like he was trying to find a foothold to push himself out of the water. It wasn’t helping. 

Moomintroll tried to say something, to reassure him that he wouldn’t let anything else happen, that everything was okay now, but the strain of trying to keep them both out of the water (let alone pull them up) was pushing all the air out of his lungs. He tightened his grip instead, trying to calm the terrified mumrik in his arms with his presence alone. But with every passing second, he was losing strength. He tried, again and again, to pull them both back up. Everything hurt, his lungs, his arms, his legs. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t going to be able to-

“Moomin!” Snufkin’s choked cry was laced with visceral fear and a plea. A desperate plea to be safe again.

A new wave of adrenaline crashed through Moomintroll’s veins and with one final pull, they were free of the water. Once out of the strong pull of the stream, Snufkin was as light as a feather. Moomin had been pulling with such force he began tipping backward. He rolled with the motion, kicking off of the tree so they both tumbled backward onto the ground instead of into the river. As painful as the landing was, the solid ground beneath his back was welcomed.

Moomintroll opened his eyes, not having meant to shut them in the first place. He stared up at the sky through the branches of the trees that surrounded them. He was clutching Snufkin in his arms, holding him so tight it was surely uncomfortable. But Snufkin was safe, face pressed into Moomin’s shoulder, chest rising and falling steadily. Even lying on top of Moomin he seemed so weightless, so tiny. He had never thought about his friend that way, but at that moment Moomintroll wanted nothing more than to hold onto Snufkin forever. 

They were both trembling. From fear but also the icy temperature of the water. Snufkin was absolutely freezing, his skin was like ice on Moomin’s fur. He needed to be warmed up so Moomintroll pulled him a little closer. He let out a shaky breath, relief at last settling in him. They were okay. Things would be okay now. Finally being free of fear allowed a thousand other emotions to overwhelm Moomin. The one that settled on top was anger.

“What were you thinking?” He cried, sitting up suddenly and eliciting a yelp from Snufkin as he was shifted into his lap. When he received no response, he pulled away slightly to look down at Snufkin. “You could have _died_. You almost died. Snufkin, if I was any shorter you would’ve died.”

“I-I just…” Snufkin said, voice shaking uncharacteristically. 

“I shouldn’t have let you cross in the first place,” Moomintroll’s own voice was unsteady. “But why didn’t you wait for me? Why were you going so quickly? Why were you being so careless? And why did you rush to help me like that? I can swim and you can’t-”

“That doesn’t mean you would’ve been fine!” Snufkin pulled out of his arms, expression sharp. “It was just instinctual, okay? You’re my friend. You were in danger and I always run to help when you’re in danger, don’t I? I always try to be there when you need me and I… I thought you needed me.”

“I do need you!” Tears started to build in Moomintroll’s eyes. “I always need you. But it sure seems like you think you don’t need me.”

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin’s eyes widened.

The tears began to fall. “Why do you always reject my help? I feel so useless. I-I know you’re clever and independent and you’ve gotten by on your own for so long, but I still want to help you however I can.” His voice broke and he ran a paw across his face to catch the tears. Snufkin watched him, mouth barely open, eyes full of regret. “I was so happy when I realized I was taller than you. It sounds petty, but I was finally better than you at something. There were things I could do you couldn’t. There were things you would need me for. Getting things down from high places or lifting you up or… or… I don’t know.”

He sniffled and they fell into silence. Snufkin’s eyebrows were knit together and his gaze downcast. His damp hair was sending water droplets rolling down his cheeks but that didn’t stop Moomintroll from noticing the tears that joined them. Snufkin sucked in an unsteady breath.

“I’m sorry.” He said weakly, slowly leaning forward to put his forehead on Moomin’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been… scared of admitting I needed help, of having to depend on someone else. You’re right, I’ve been relying only on myself for a long time. I don’t think I know how to do anything else.”

“I can show you.” Moomintroll wrapped his arms around Snufkin again warily. “Please, Snuf. Let me show you. Let me help you.”

Snufkin returned the hug, shifting to wrap his legs around Moomin’s torso. “We can… figure it out together.”

They remained like that, holding onto each other, suddenly both fiercely aware of how much the other meant to them. They were shaking again; this time it was from the tears and soft sobs they had given up on holding back. It was all so overwhelming. They were shaken from the near-death experience, relieved to be alive, nervous about the future, but most of all they were relieved to have finally gotten the confusing emotions that had been building off their chests. All the tension that had been haunting them seemed to lift.

With great difficulty, Moomintroll pulled away. He looked at Snufkin, soft, honey eyes wet with tears and red around the edges. Even like this, drenched, shivering, disheveled, and puffy from crying he was beautiful. Moomintroll loved him. The realization was both overwhelming and perfectly expected. Of course, he loved him. Without much thought, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Moomintroll nuzzled his snout against Snufkin’s nose.

He pulled away quickly, feeling the fur around his cheeks puff up in embarrassment. He shouldn’t have done that. He wasn’t thinking. But his anxiety died when Snufkin just chuckled, probably not realizing the significance of the gesture. It was a _Moomin_ kiss after all. Snufkin scrunched up his nose abruptly, letting out a small sneeze and, good lord, he sounded like a kitten.

Moomintroll laughed. “We should go home. You’re going to catch a cold.”

“No, no.” Snufkin waved his hand. “Well, maybe but it was mostly just that your fur tickled my nose. For future reference, it’d probably be easier if I just-”

Snufkin leaned forward, placing his lips on Moomintroll’s snout. They were soft, warm and kind of… moist. He pulled away just as swiftly as Moomintroll had, smiling sheepishly. Moomintroll’s mouth fell open.

“Snuf, was that a-”

“Moomintroll!” Snorkmaiden’s worried voice reached their ears from downstream. “Snufkin!”

They both looked over to see their three other friends sprinting up the bank, all soaked from the waist down. Snufkin’s slid off Moomintroll’s lap and they both stood up. They were almost immediately knocked down again by their friends ramming into them. 

“You’re alive!” Snorkmaiden said breathlessly, arms tight around both of their necks.

“We thought you were gonna die!” Sniff whimpered, crushing them from one side.

“You’re both idiots!” Little My said surprisingly just as tearful, crushing them from the other.

“How did you get over here?” Moomintroll wheezed, trying to wiggle free.

“We ran back down to where the river wasn’t as strong or deep and waded across.” Snorkmaiden let go of them abruptly, smacking Moomintroll’s arm. “Just like I said we should’ve done in the first place!” She smacked Snufkin’s. “You could’ve died.” 

“Moomin saved me.” Snufkin looked at him. “He helped me when I needed him… thank you, Moomin.”

“I know!” Sniff said, awe in his voice, apparently completely oblivious to the current mood. “I saw it. It was amazing. You’re really something, Moomintroll.”

Snorkmaiden nodded in agreement, smiling at him affectionately. Moomintroll shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. He enjoyed the praise, but one should be modest. Mostly, his heart was doing flips over what Snufkin had said, what he had done just before they’d all run up. It felt like a declaration or a vow. Or maybe it was just an understanding. Whatever it was, it marked a shift in their relationship towards something better. It made him giddy.

The giddiness died when Snufkin sneezed and they were all collectively reminded of his sodden state. Snorkmaiden began to fuss over him, trying to make sure he really was okay. He shooed her away naturally, but they all knew that he was a little shaken. They all knew if he had been in the water even a little longer, he might’ve died. Little My crossed her arms, a somewhat somber frown forming on her lips as she looked between Snufkin and Moomintroll. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t know how to. It wasn’t like her.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Snorkmaiden said, wrapping an arm around Snufkin’s shoulder and ushering him along. 

“Yes, let’s hurry.” Sniff scurried after them. “All this drama has made me very hungry.”

Moomintroll began to follow when Little My pulled gently on his paw. He stopped, looking down at her. She didn’t meet his gaze or let go of him, the same frown on her face. Her eyes were heavy with concentration when she brought them back up to meet his.

“Thank you.” The words carried a very real weight Moomintroll was surprised that she was capable of.

“H-huh?” Was all he could offer in return.

“For saving him.” She let go of his paw. “I know you didn’t do it for me but… he’s my… my little brother. And I couldn’t… I can’t…”

She let the sentence die. He didn’t need her to finish it.

“Don’t worry,” He said tenderly. “I’ll always take good care of him.”

She scoffed. “You’ll take good care of each other.” She fixed him with a hard stare. “It’s a two-way street, love.”

“Love?” The fur on his face puffed up again.

She just laughed and turned to catch up with the others. It seemed she had gotten over whatever that was quick. Moomintroll laughed a little himself. She was an observant little imp, that was for sure. He followed after her, head spinning and heart reeling from the day’s events. The world was certainly going in a different direction now. And he liked to think it was going in a very pleasant direction indeed. 

\--------

Snufkin understood now. Sometimes it was nice to have someone to rely on. To have someone cover the areas you couldn’t reach. He also realized how Moomintroll had been doing that for him all along. Now he just had one more way to do it. He also understood just how much that meant to him, how much Moomin meant to him.

These realizations led to him trying to quell his desire to go straight back to his tent and deal with that day’s injuries himself, instead, he allowed his friends to dote on him a little. Sitting in Moominhouse, a warm blanket around his shoulders, one of Moominmama’s remedies in hand, listening to his friends recount the harrowing tale to Moominpapa, Snufkin decided it wasn’t so bad. Although, Snorkmaiden was very miffed about the amount of mud that had accumulated on her fur due to their hasty scramble down the riverbank. A miffed Snorkmaiden was not a pleasant one.

Moomintroll didn’t recount much of his side of the story, staying just about as silent as Snufkin. He sat very close despite the ample room on the couch they occupied, their shoulders touching. It was comforting. Moomintroll had always been good at that, being a comforting presence. 

Things were different between them now, like a switch had been flipped. Though they didn’t talk about it. Even as days passed and more distance grew between them and that crucial day, they didn’t talk about it. Things were different but they didn’t bother to name it, to address or dissect it. They just were. That was good enough. Someday they would talk about it, someday things would change and evolve and grow into something more, but for now, that was good enough.

Snufkin did his best to make Moomintroll feel needed. It wasn’t always easy to break the habits and walls he had built over his life, but he tried. Moomintroll did his best not to push him, it was clearly hard for him as he was such an eager fellow, but he tried. Oh, how Snufkin appreciated him. He always had, but he wanted to make it known now.

One humid summer afternoon, he stood beneath a tree by the stream, staring up into its branches. His newly painted float was lodged high among its leaves. Apparently, he hadn’t attached it very well and it’d gone flying off when he tried to cast a line. He scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t much fancy climbing up to get it but making a new one would be such a hassle. He turned to see Moomintroll walking along the path back towards his home. Snufkin smiled. Perfect timing.

“Hey, Moomin!” He called.

Moomintroll stopped upon hearing his name and once spotting who’d called it, sprinted towards him.

“Hello, Snufkin!” He said cheerfully. “Caught anything?”

“Only a tree it seems.” Snufkin gestured to his float.

Moomintroll followed his eyeline and laughed. “Oh, that’s no problem. Let me help you.”

Snufkin nodded gratefully. Instead of climbing or reaching to grab it himself as Snufkin had expected, Moomintroll grabbed him by the waist and easily lifted him. Snufkin tried to suppress his startled gasp but it just ended up a strangled squeak. Moomin shuffled forward, lifting Snufkin as high as he could. With only a little straining Snufkin was able to pluck his float out of the branches. Moomintroll lowered him down a bit.

“Thank you,” Snufkin said.

But to his surprise, Moomintroll didn’t put him down. Instead, he turned back to the stream and plopped down, Snufkin in his lap, and wrapped his arms around his waist. At first, Snufkin was stiff, but he soon relaxed into the touch. He picked up his rod and began reattaching the float. He hummed softly as he worked. Moomintroll watched his hands intently.

“Snufkin?” Moomintroll whispered gently.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Snufkin startled, nearly dropping his rod. He turned his head down and away trying to hide the sudden unbearable heat on his face. He hadn’t expected the words that had been hanging unspoken between the two of them to fluster him so. They had been saying those words through looks and actions for a long time. But they did fluster him. It seemed Moomintroll wasn’t willing to let him hide though.

“No you don’t!” He plucked Snufkin’s hat off, clearly proud at having found a way around his hiding again.

They made eye contact again, Moomintroll leaning around to gaze at him with so much affection and consideration. It was too much to handle. Snufkin just shoved his face into his scarf and muttered something neither he nor Moomin could understand. Moomintroll laughed, straightening back up. He nuzzled his snout into Snufkin’s hair, making his heart flip. Moomintroll pulled back

“When was the last time you had a bath?” 

“Why?” Snufkin asked playfully, pulling out of his scarf. “Do I smell unpleasant?”

“No, I like the way you smell,” Moomintroll said, sounding thoughtful. “Like the earth or nature. It’s just that you have twigs in your hair.”

Snufkin laughed. “Maybe I like it that way.”

“Well if you like it that way, I suppose it’s fine,” Moomintroll conceded. “For now, anyway.”

Snufkin hummed, feeling totally at peace in Moomin’s arms on such a fine summer’s day. Although, he would’ve felt considerably less so had he been aware of Moomintroll’s intent to spring a bath on him when he least expected it. Even still.

“I love you too, Moomintroll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my sons so much please help.  
> also lmao look I wrote two fanfictions in the same fandom. This was not supposed to be this long. It was just supposed to be like a 500 word fluff piece about Snufkin being smol but then suddenly it's all angsty and like 9,000 words long. But, hey I have nothing better to do.  
> Also, I still haven't seen all of season 2 and I'm just about ready to die bros.


End file.
